


Seaman Never Sleep On the Island

by Airelav



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, Set after 3x10
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelav/pseuds/Airelav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>設定在310之後，極短實驗之作。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaman Never Sleep On the Island

岸上吹拂的風不比海風，撫過皮膚表面的時候總是多了一點什麼，像是你總會等到風停下來的時刻。它總是會停的。

「你也睡不著？」  
「顯然如此。」Flint回答。  
「我沒有想過你會待在這裡，和我們一起。」Silver停頓了一下。「我是說，你總另外有地方可以去，像是她還在的時候，你會睡在那間屋子裡，不是麼。」  
「在她還在的時候。」Flint說。他們沒有一個人提起她的名字，他們都心知肚明。  
「你還是可以回去那間屋子裡的，如果你只有在那裡才能得到真正的休息。」  
「我在哪裡都一樣。」Flint說。  
「自從上岸以來你從沒有闔過眼，這樣下去你撐不了太久，人都需要睡眠。」Silver說。  
「你在觀察我？」Flint自海上收回了視線，聲音裡隱含著怒氣。  
「我不需要刻意這麼做，一切顯而易見。」Silver說。他還在看著海洋，如同他從未真正離開過陸地。「你知道我說的是事實。」  
Flint不作聲。他的沉默等同答覆。  
「你的腿怎麼樣？」Flint說。  
「還好，沒有好得如同新生，但也沒有更糟了。」  
「也許你該去休息，或許之後會連休息的時間也沒有。」  
「你是在暗示什麼？」Silver說。「你希望獨自一人享受這戰爭後的夜晚？」  
「這還遠遠稱不上結束，這只是序幕而已。」  
「你知道，我從來沒有想過我會牽扯進一場真正的戰爭，我以為我終於會賺到一筆財富，遠走高飛到一個沒有人認識我的地方，在那裡生活。」Silver笑了一下，似在嘲笑自己曾經有過的白日夢。「現在聽起來像是上輩子的事了。」  
「生活。」Flint復述。那個字眼含在嘴裡能燙傷他似的被吐出。「文明世界希望人們做的一場美夢。」  
「說得好像你沒有過一樣。」Silver說。  
「我有過。」Flint說。「然後，夢醒了。」  
「你曾經希望自己不要醒來麼？在你還保有那些能夠稱之為『生活』的事物的時候。」Silver說。  
Flint將目光重新沉浸在夜色之中。  
「也許。」他的聲音隨著低下去。「當『昨天』已經不足以拿來形容那些過去的日子，你就會停止作夢了。」


End file.
